Satanic Dragon Emperor
by Mach9330
Summary: A young boy takes the place of Issei Hyoudou as the Red Dragon Emperor. However, he possess's power that he knows not. He will use it to become the strongest devil ever in existence. Oc x harem, no Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young 17 year old boy with brown hair and light brown eyes sighed while lying on his back and said, "I gotta say, boobs are awesome."

A young bald boy with a bald head and squinty eyes said, "Trust me man, you and I are on the same page."

Finally, a young man with glasses and short black hair said while adjusting his glasses, "Me too, but it's all pointless."

The brown haired boy sat up. He saw the various girls and guys of Kuoh Academy going about their daily afterschool activities. "Matsuda, Motohama, would you please remind me why the hell we enrolled in this school again." He said, addressing the bald one, Matsuda, and the four eyes, Motohama.

"Like you don't know, Issei. We're in a place that up until a few years ago was a school for nothing but chicks." Matsuda said.

"We had to take advantage of this girl to guy ratio. Also the foreign exchange students here are ridiculous." Said Motohama.

"Poon as far as the eye can see. We figured hoes would be lining up to get on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing about it. We'd be drowning in that shit." Matsuda said.

"In other words, we'd have our very own harem!" shouted Issei, now standing.

Matsuda, now standing, shouted, "Hell yeah! We were gonna have hot, casual, un-protected sex with hot chicks and then never call them again!"

The female cross country team passed by on the path above them, and they turned to watch while talking amongst themselves. "Well that was the plan anyway, but here we are, at the spring of our second year and between the three of us, we've never had one girlfriend." Said Motohama, now standing.

A hot man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks by. Three girls approach him.

"Kiba, are you busy?" The first one asked.

"Yeah what are you doing right now?" The second one asked.

"Would you like to come sing karaoke with us?" The last one asked.

"Thanks but I've got a meeting with my club right now." He says. They become a little disappointed at this. "I do wish I could come though, it was really nice of you ladies to invite me." He says to reassure them, making them blush at his kindness.

As he walks away, Motohama makes note of him, "Kiba Yuuto, class 2C. Basically every girl in the school wants to sex him up."

"And every guy wants to mess him up." Matsuda said, adding his two cents.

"ARRGGHH! I don't' get it! Just 'cause he's cool, sexy, really smart, and the hottest guy in school, they all want to rub up on Kiba!?" Issei screamed, frustrated that he still hadn't gotten a girlfriend.

"Calm down, man. But you're right, he sucks so much less than we do." Motohama pouted.

"Ughh, life really does suck sometimes." Issei groaned, hanging his head.

Matsuda then looks at his watch. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what?" Issei asks. Matsuda gets a perverted look on his face.

(At the tit hole)

"Murayama's jugs, they're freaking' huge!" Matsuda said.

"36, 22, 34." Motohama said, using his ability to accurately predict their three sizes.

"And Katase's legs are crazy sexy." Matsuda said.

"34, 22, 36!" Motohama said.

"Found this yesterday, I call it the tit-hole!" Matsuda said. Issei realized they were going to get caught in about 5,4,3,2,1.

"Ah, what was that!?" Came Murayama's voice. Realizing they had been caught, Motohama and Matsuda made a run for it while Issei got left behind.

"Well, well, what a surprise." Came Murayama's voice. Issei opened his eyes to find the entire girls Kendo club gathered around him ready to dish out punishment for peeping on them.

"Issei, you pervert!" Katase yelled as she, Murayama and the Kendo Club beat his ass up.

(Later, at the ORC Building)

"Owww, bamboo swords hurt like hell!" Issei complained.

"So did you at least get to see some tits?" Motohama said with grin on his face.

"No I didn't get to see any tits! I was too busy trying to look through a tit hole I didn't get to look through because of you assh-holes." He said, stuttering the last part as something had caught his attention. In the top window, a beautiful girl with pale blue eyes and long red hair was looking down at him, not a speck of emotion on her face. It mesmerized him, the way she looked at him, like a goddess looking down on an ant.

The other two looked up and a moment later, she was gone. "Did you see that honey? Her sugar has got to be sweet."

Issei for once, was definitely not arguing with them. "I gotta agree with you on that. What is it about red hair." He said in a daze.

Motohama adjusted his glasses and said, "Her name is Rias Gremory. 36-24-36. She's president of the Occult Research Club, or as it's more commonly called 'ORC'. Word around the school is that she's from northern Europe."

(With Rias)

Rias was sitting on a couch, staring at chessboard. "Who was that kid?"

"Who?" came a voice behind her. The shadows fade to reveal a girl with a DD bust, long raven black hair that stretched down to her knees. It was ties in a ponytail by an orange ribbon with two shorter strands acting as antennae. She also had pale purple eyes.

"The kid that was standing in the middle, Akeno." Rias said simply.

Akeno looks toward the ceiling in thought. "Well, I think he is in class 2B. If I remember correctly, his name is Issei Hyoudou. Why? What makes you ask about him."

"Oh nothing," Rias dismisses her friend, "I just wondered if you knew who he was." She moves a pawn on the chess board. "Checkmate." Rias gets up, her breasts bouncing as she does. Akeno 'awws' at the fact she was beaten again.

"Your trap was very easy to see through." Rias tells her while starting to undress.

"Sorry, I tried to make it harder on you." Akeno says. "It's alright. I look forward to next time." Rias says, taking off her shirt and skirt. She then takes off her bra and panties, and walks in to the shower.

**At the Bridge**

At a bridge over a highway, a young man with combed back brown hair and ocean blue eyes leaned over the railing of the bridge. He wore dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular toned arms, black running shoes and black socks. The boy sighed to himself, thinking, '_Why? Ever since she broke up with me, I just can't get over it? I don't get it.'_

"Excuse me, you're Nathan Belpheus from Kuoh Academy right? Or am I mistaken?" a cute voice suddenly says.

Nathan lifted his head up and turns to his right. Standing there was a cute blushing girl of average height with raven black hair that went to her mid-back and violet eyes. She wore a red blazer with a golden 'P' over her left breast, white undershirt with a red bowtie, and a red and green striped skirt. She wore brown shoes and white socks. '_Who is that? I don't recognize that uniform. I have to admit though, she's pretty cute.'_ Nathan thinks.

"Hi, I uh-" She timidly asks.

"Look, is there something I can help you with?" Nathan asks tiredly, standing up straight.

"Sort of." She says. A breeze passes them and anyone behind her would have seen her pink panties. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

That caught him off guard. This chick was asking him if he was single or not. "No, I haven't been in a relationship with a girl in nearly two months." He says.

"In that case, would like to go out with me?" She asks timidly.

Now that really caught him off guard. "Go out with you? I...uh.." He simply was unsure how to respond to this. "I'm not sure I should."

"I've been watching. You pass by here a lot. Despite what the rumors about you say, you seem to be, I don't know...gentle and very handsome." She says. "Besides, you look lonely and everyone needs a friend. Who knows, I might be able to turn that frown upside down." She said going from timid to cheery. Nathan wasn't sure how to take this, so he took it in stride.

"You see, thing is..." she said timidly, "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend." Nathan thought for a minute before coming to the conclusion of '_What do I really have to lose? After all, I've already lost my heart."_

"Sure, when would you like to meet?" Nathan said.

"How about Sunday at noon? I'll meet you at the mall." She said.

**Noon Sunday, At the Mall**

Nathan Belpheus was at the mall, waiting for his date, Yuma. Then all of a sudden, a woman in a red blouse gave him a piece of paper saying, "Here, take a flyer." She gave him a piece of paper that said "Your wish will be granted." There was also a strange seal on it.

"Your wish will be granted, huh. Yeah right, if only that were true." Nathan said skeptical about it. However, he pocketed the paper away. A minute later he heard a happy voice, "Nathan-kun!" It was his girlfriend Yuma.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Yuma said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I honestly just arrived." Nathan said.

The two of them spent the first couple hours of their date in the clothing store where Yuma had Issei try on all these weird but hilarious shirts. Nathan then spent some of his money on Yuma by buying her a silver bracelet. They then went to a restaurant where Issei bought Yuma a large sundae and a milkshake for himself. Then at about 6 pm they were walking toward a park with the large fountain.

"I sure had a lot of fun today!" Yuma said, sounding happy to have spent a day with her 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah this was fun," Nathan said, having had a great deal of fun with his girlfriend. Then all of sudden, they realized their hands were intertwined. Nathan realized this and undid it, while he muttered "Sorry."

Yuma then let go of him and goes to stand over in front of the fountain. "Nathan-kun, I was wondering. Could you do something for me, to commemorate this special moment?" She says sweetly, while slowly walking to him and then bowing a little while still blushing.

Taken aback by her forwardness, Nathan says, "Sure what is it?"

Yuma then loses her blush and then an evil smirk adorns her face. "Would you die for me?"

Nathan blinks for a minute and then says nervously "Um, sorry what? Could you maybe repeat that one more time please? I don't think I heard you."

Yuma walks up to him and whispers in his ear, "I want you to die for me." Yuma then steps backs and transforms in her true Fallen Angel form. She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. As for her wings she had a set of feathery wings which were as black as the midnight sky.

"Well I admit I did have fun today," Yuma said in a lower pitched voice, "Despite how childish and naïve you are, things could have gone much worse."

"Thanks a lot for the gift though," she says while examining the silver bracelet on her left wrist. "Very sweet. But, even so..." She extends her hands and a red light shines from them. A moment later, a spear that appeared to be made out of red light appeared in her hands.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me, then just do it already." Nathan said. Yuma was taken aback by his willingness to die, but went along with it.

"...It's time to die!" she says as she stabs him in the stomach. Nathan felt the spear pierce his stomach but he didn't gasp. The spear disappeared, allowing blood to gush out from the hole in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but the fact is you were too great a risk to us. If you want to blame someone, you useless pervert, blame the God's System for putting the sacred gear in you."

'_What is she talking about!?'_ Nathan thought as he fell back. Yuma extended her wings and said as if remembering something with a cheerful face, "Oh, thanks again for the lovely date. It was fun." She said as she prepared to take off, leaving Issei alone.

'_Heh, what did I really have to live for, anyway? My life was over months ago.' _Nathan Thought.

'_But if I could die,'_ Nathan thought, his mind travelling backwards in time, _'I would at least like to die in the arms of a beautiful girl.'_

Unbeknownst to him, his wish had summoned a beautiful girl. It is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"So you are the one who summoned me, hm." Rias said. '_What? Rias Gremory? But she's from my class?'_ Nathan thought, his life slowly fading into the abyss of death.

"Since death has laid claim to you, I will take you in." Rias said as two large bat wings came out of her back. She let a smile adorn her face. "For this moment onward, you will leave for my sake." And with that, his life was snuffed out.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting off

Satanic Dragon Emperor 2

Chapter 2

_Last Time_

"_...It's time to die!" she says as she stabs him in the stomach. Nathan felt the spear pierce his stomach but he didn't gasp. The spear disappeared, allowing blood to gush out from the hole in his stomach._

"_I'm sorry, but the fact is you were too great a risk to us. If you want to blame someone blame the God's System for putting the sacred gear in you." _

'_What is she talking about!?' Nathan thought as he fell back. Yuma extended her wings and said as if remembering something with a cheerful face, "Oh, thanks again for the lovely date. It was fun." She said as she prepared to take off, leaving Nathan alone._

'_Heh, what did I really have to live for, anyway? My life was over months ago.' Nathan Thought._

'_But if I could die,' Nathan thought, his mind travelling backwards in time, 'I would at least like to die in the arms of a beautiful girl.'_

_Unbeknownst to him, his wish had summoned a beautiful girl. It is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks._

"_So you are the one who summoned me, hm." Rias said. 'What? Rias Gremory? But she's from my class?' Nathan thought, his life slowly fading into the abyss of death._

"_Since death has laid claim to you, I will take you in." Rias said as two large bat wings came out of her back. She let a smile adorn her face. "For this moment onward, you will leave for my sake." And with that, his life was snuffed out. _

**Nathan's Apartment**

…or so he thought as he woke up in his apartment, naked as the day he was born. He couldn't explain it, he died from being impaled. Yet here he was in his apartment which was a simple place that consisted a room with black leather couch that could fit 5 people, a black leather chair, a glass table, a 36 in TV, a black oak desk, a bookshelf filled his favorite books from home, his backpack over by said desk, a sink with a small refrigerator by it, a small stove and a dishwasher with a few cupboards for dishes and silverware. Then between the bedroom and living room was a bathroom with a large mirror, sink, many towels, a toilet and shower.

His bedroom consisted of a king sized bed, a dresser for his clothes, a closet for more clothes, a mirror with a shelf with multiple hygiene products, and a shoe rack. He got up and put on a pair a black jeans and black socks as he examined himself in his mirror. Hair was still slicked back. Check. Eyes still ocean blue. Check. Body still ripped and athletic. Check.

"What happened to me? And how am I still alive?" He wondered out loud to himself. He pulled a of black boxers and black jeans on. It was then that he noticed someone else was in his bed.

Nathan pulled the sheets back to reveal a beautiful girl that was naked with red hair that covered the entire length of her body and a very buxom figure that could make any guy weak in the knees. But what was she doing in his bed?

He examined the sheets to find no blood or semen on them or on either of them so they hadn't had sex. So, again what was she doing here?

She woke up and stretched while cutely yawning. It didn't help that her massive breasts bounced as she did that. She looked up at him with her mesmerizing blue green eyes. "Good Morning" She said in a soft voice.

Now that Nathan had a good look at her, he knew who she was. '_Rias Gremory?'_ His mind shut down for about five seconds.

1

2

3

4

5

"AAAHHHH!" Nathan yelled as he fell over, not believing she was in his bed. He closes his eye's so he doesn't view her parts.

"You're quite lively in the morning." Rias said, not even bothering to cover herself up.

"Umm, you aren't covered up?" Nathan points out, forced to open his eyes. Once he confirmed, he looked away again.

"Yes, I know." Rias said, not even caring she was naked.

"But I can see your, ummm how can I say this, parts." Nathan said.

"Want me stand up so you can get a better view." Rias said getting up.

"No way, girls would never say that." Nathan said. He closes his eyes again.

She reaches down towards her neatly stacked clothes and reaches for her black lingerie panties. He also couldn't help but notice that her red hair, which was beautiful by the way, reached right down to her knees.

"How's your stomach feel?" Rias asked, making Nathan wonder if what happened last night was real.

Noticing his confusion, she said, "It wasn't a dream, love." She said while teasing him a little, causing him to turn away so he would stop looking at her naked body. Although he admired it, it was rude to stare at it all day.

"Your body is pretty amazing, I hadn't expected that from you." Rias said as she put her breast in her bra. "What do you mean?", he asked as he turned around and got up. Nathan briefly looked at the mirror, running his hand over his abdomen.

Rias on the other hand, took notice of his six-pack abs, muscular chest and arms, not to mention those delicious back muscles. She had also noticed this last night, but he had visible hair along his chest, abdomen, shoulders, arms, and legs. He must have hit puberty pretty early. Now if only she could- _'Stop that Rias, you barely know him, not mention you still have __**him **__to worry about.'_ "You were weakened, but all you needed was a little magic touch. And I need you." She said, causing him to look at her.

"Would you strap this for me?" Rias asked. Nathan walked over and began to strap her bra.

"So, I don't wanna make this awkward or anything, but why was I naked?" Nathan asks as he finally got the damn bra to strap.

"I told you, you were injured and weren't healing, so I held you close and used my magic. It only works if we are undressed." Rias said simply.

'_Oh boy,'_ Nathan mentally groaned, '_That can't be good.'_

"Oh don't worry, we didn't have sex, we're both still virgins." Rias said with an eye smile.

"Great." Nathan sighed.

"Now what's with that face?" Rias said, cupping Nathan's chin with her long slender fingers. "You should be smiling, this world is full of magic." Rias told him.

A small smile graced Nathan's lips. '_Maybe…just maybe…'_ "So, I just remembered you had said you were a devil, correct?"

"That's right, that's because I am one." Rias said, placing a finger on his lips, "I like the name Nathan, I'll let you keep it."

**At school**

After making her breakfast, Nathan and Rias walked to school. She had insisted upon it, so who was he to refuse? This of course got negative reactions from the majority of the student body.

"Yo, what the hell is this?"

"There is no fucking way!"

"He had to have done her homework, or paid her, or something!"

"What is this? Is he supposed to be cool now?"

"Yes, and I think it's working."

'_I should have known this would happen. 90% of the students here are rabid fan girls/boys, or lustful perverts with no sense of restraint.' _Nathan thought to himself. '_And I don't even want to imagine what the rumors are going to be like.'_

"Hey Nathan," Rias said getting his attention, "I'll be sending someone to retrieve you later today." She said leaving him alone. Nathan just nodded and began to walk away. Until the perverted trio got in his way.

"Hey what are you doing hanging out with Rias-sempai?" Issei said.

"Yeah, what the hell man! You're hogging her oppai!" Motohama said.

"Yeah, you get real action while we're stuck watching DVD PORN!" Matsuda said.

"SCREW YOU, DICK HEAD!" They yelled at Nathan. He was getting ticked off so he bitch slapped each and every one of them, knocking each of them on their asses and clutching their swollen cheeks. He then kicked each and every one of them in the balls. They were on the ground, clutching what remained of their family jewels.

"I don't have time for this." Nathan said as he walked to his second year class.

**Later**

Nathan was sitting in class. He had just finished his homework when Kiba Yuuto walked in. Kiba had blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boy's uniform.

He was greeted by his rabid fangirls. He dismissed them kindly and walked over to Nathan's desk. "Nathan Belpheus."

"Yes," He said.

" Hi, I'm here on an errand from Rias Gremory." Kiba said.

"I see," Nathan said, "Lead the way." Nathan didn't even bother to listen to the out-of-this-world comments that Kiba's fan girls.

**Clubroom**

He went to the ORC building with Kiba. He brought Nathan into a dimly lit room with a large desk and chair that looked like an old European throne, two couches, a table, and a shower which was currently being used.

He then took notice of a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She also wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

He knew who she was, Koneko Toujou, a 1st year, and considered the 'Mascot' of Kuoh Academy. She was also sitting on one of the couches and eating a stack of chocolates from a stick. '_Sheesh, she must really like her sweets. I've could never eat that much in so little time.'_ "Wait I think I know her."

"Oh?" Kiba says. "Koneko Toujou is a 1st year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." Koneko then noticed them. "My friend Issei hear thinks he might know you." She nods and then goes back to her chocolate.

"Yep thought so." Nathan said.

"Who is that?" came an elegant voice. It was Akeno Himejima. Akeno Himejima has buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. "I didn't see you."

She walked over to him and gave a light bow. "It's okay, I won't bite," She said whilst coming back up "There's nothing to be nervous about, everybody here is super nice. I'm Akeno, I'm the vice president." She said with a kind smile.

"Hi Miss Akeno, I'm Nathan Belpheus. And I apologize if I come off as a little awkward. I have not had much interaction with women before." Nathan said.

"Ufufu, what a gentleman. But please, call me Akeno." She said. It was then that Rias came out of a shower that just happened to be in the middle of the room.

"Hey Nathan. Sorry, I know this is terribly rude but I didn't have a chance to wash before we left your house." She apologized.

"No, it's fine. Honestly, I'm cool with it." Nathan said.

"Well, now that we're all here. I think we can get started." Rias said, "we'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club. But you should know that the club is just a front, it's supposed to look as though we do this as a hobby."

"Okay, so what is it really?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I'll be frank with you. I'm the only devil here, Nathan." Rias stated. Nathan did kind of expect this.

"So that's what you all are." Nathan said

"That's right, and the woman from the other day was something else. A Fallen Angel" Rias said, adding to the dramatic effect with opening and closing her eyes. "Humans think Fallen Angels and Devils are the one in the same but that's not true. Although it's true both species fell from heaven, Devils fell for greed and Fallen Angels for lust. Not mention Fallen Angels want to serve God by killing Devils, but they can never go back."

"Remember Yuma Amano? She was also one of them." Rias said. "That's right Nathan, it wasn't a dream. That girl is real." Rias said.

"I do like this picture of you two. You remember it don't you?" Rias said.

"Of course but how is this possible?" Nathan asked.

"We can alter or erase human memory" Rias said, "It usually ends up being the best for everyone." As she said that, Nathan looked at the picture of him and Yuma. "You see, once a Fallen Angel completes her mission, she erases all memory of his or herself around the target."

"And I take it Yuma's was to kill me." Nathan stated.

"Yes that's true, but only if she discovered that there was something special about you that would make you a threat." Rias told him, causing Nathan to do a flashback.

**Flashback**

"_I'm sorry, but the fact is you were too great a risk to us. If you want to blame someone, blame the God's System for putting the sacred gear in you." _

**End Flashback**

"Well that explains what she was saying, about sacred gears anyway." Nathan said.

"That's right, because you also have a sacred gear." Rias said.

"They're also called **God's Artifacts,**" Akeno said, "That's the other name of Sacred Gears. They're items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God from the Bible. The God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. Often times the most influential people in history have possessed Sacred Gears like Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, George Washington, and Adolf Hitler to name a few."

"You see, the thing is, these powers are so intense that some people can't control them."

"Nathan, hold out your hand." Rias commanded. Nathan obliged and held out his right hand. "Now imagine the strongest image you can, and let it overflow in your very being." Nathan looked down a little as he thought. '_Strongest image, huh? I have a lot of images like Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai, Naruto Uzumaki and his Six Paths mode, but there's also…'_ He thought as his face contorted into anger. He threw his arms back and a green light covered him, blinding the others. "**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Nathan shouted his voice full of rage. When the light died down, Rias and her peerage could see Nathan panting heavily and his right arm was covered in a red metallic gauntlet with a green gem on the back of his hand, dragon-like claws and two gold blade-like protrusions along the forearm.

Rias and her peerage were a little shocked by his little display. Once they got their grips back on reality, Rias said excitedly, "C-Congratulations Nathan. You've unlocked you're Sacred Gear. And to think, it was the Boosted Gear!"

"Boosted Gear?" Nathan asked.

"Boosted Gear is the 5th most powerful Sacred Gear in existence and a Mid-Tier Longinus. It has the power to double the user's power every 10 seconds." Rias explained.

"As excited as I am, we need to move on. You see, as Devils, we grant wishes to humans. Once we both have a price we agree on, we seal it with a pact." Rias said.

She used her magic to summon two small bags and several stacks of fliers. "Originally, we would have the humans draw the magic circles themselves, but that got too difficult, so nowadays we use these fliers to let them summon us." Nathan grabbed a bag and began filling it with fliers.

"Normally we would have a messenger devil handle this, but as a new devil, I think this will be good experience for you." Rias said. Nathan looked at her skeptically a little. "Trust me, even I did this when I first started off."

"All right, I'll be back soon." Alex said.

**Two Hours Later**

"Oh, you are back already? That's good; I have one more job for you, tonight Nathan. Koneko is currently double-stacked with requests tonight. Why don't you take one, as it would be good experience for you." Rias said.

"Sure," Nathan said as he stepped into the magic circle and teleported away.

**An hour later**

The guy he had been forced to deal with was a creeper-type fan of anime. While they did get into a discussion of Dragon Ball Z, he still managed to get a contract out of him.

"Well, that was just weird. I feel underwhelmed at how easy this is." Nathan said. All of a sudden, the sky turned purple and the moon violet. "I just had to say something." Nathan for a moment thought it might be Yuma, but this woman was different. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and amber eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"What a surprise. You don't seem like much, but I am certain you are the one I was supposed to find. My name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you. This is truly unusual." She said.

Nathan made no move but stayed relaxed so he could move at the slightest hint of hostility. "Why are you here Fallen Angel. You should know this entire town is devil territory and you are trespassing. State your business or be destroyed."

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes at that little piece of information. Raynare didn't tell her, Dohnaseek, or Mittelt about that. That pretty much if she made a move the entire Underworld would know. Well, too late now. "The better question is _why_ are you still alive?" She says, allowing her wings to come out. She conjures her light spear in her hands. "_She_ was supposed to have taken care of you already." She threw it at him, causing him to roll to the side. However she saw the Gremory Family Crest glow red on his palm. "That's the Gremory Family Crest."

He got back up and summoned Boosted Gear, the gauntlet appearing on his right arm. "My my, what a surprise, the fact you are a member of the Gremory household makes it even more important, that you are destroyed." She said as she summoned another light spear and flew towards Nathan. Nathan ducked out of the way.

**(Boost)**

Nathan felt the power rush through him as he felt even more powerful than before. Kalawarner swung at him with the spear, trying to cut him. She did a horizontal sweep at his head, but he ducked. She brought her spear in a downwards arc causing him to backflip putting some distance.

**(Boost)**

Nathan felt his power double again. '_Amazing,' _Nathan thought, '_So this is the __**Boosted Gear.**__ The power to double my power every ten seconds.'_

Nathan was broken out of his musing as he was forced to lean to the left to avoid an uppercut slash from the Fallen's spear.

What happened next, Nathan could say that he reacted on instinct. He stepped inside Kalawarner's guard, gathering the energy of his Boost's in his right hand.

"Get out of my face, Fallen Angel!" Nathan yelled as he released the energy he built up. An invisible wave of energy came out of his hand, and destroyed everything ten feet in front of him. The pavement and walls cracked until it looked like spider webs. And Kalawarner was somehow naked. But she was bruised. So Nathan wasn't complaining.

"Is that your Sacred Gear?" Kalawarner asked, shocked that see had been beaten. "Forget this. I've got better things to do. I'm going to let someone else deal with this crap." She said as she flew away naked.

**Back at the ORC**

"Congratulations on your first contract, Nathan. Also, I'm glad that despite the situation you were put in with the Fallen Angel, I am glad you were able to come back alive." Rias said.

Nathan blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Hey Buchou, could you please help me with this." He said, holding up his right arm. "I don't really know how to turn it 'off', per say."

"Oh, you mean your Sacred Gear? Just imagine that you've turned it off." Rias said. So Nathan did and Boosted Gear vanished. "Thank you, I don't doubt people would start asking questions if I was walking around with this."

"That is good, however now the Fallen know you're alive and will be on the lookout for you." Rias said while in a thinking pose. "Nathan ,I want you to be more careful. Just because you possess Boosted Gear doesn't make you invincible. Do you understand?"

Nathan looks down and says, "Yes Buchou, I understand. I'm tired, so I think I'm going home for the day." He went out the door and headed home.

"Sheesh, you sure do exaggerate a lot." Akeno said to Rias. "He's still new at this, why do you have to scare him?"

"I'm not trying to scare him. I just want him to understand the danger he could be in. You know how I view my peerage. So it should be no surprise that I'll do what I must to make sure that Fallen scumbags don't kill my new handsome servant." Rias said, her voice full of conviction.

One thing was clear. Nathan was hers and she wasn't going to let someone just waltz in and take him.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Alright that's chapter two. Now I want to make something clear to the people that read Chapter one and may be confused. I just used the first chapter of my story Highschool DxD: Underworld Dragon and tweaked it some. The only reason I kept Issei at all was cause of comedic relief. And also, my oc Nathan Belpheus, despite what some readers think (That means you, fuddler), Nathan is not a pervert like Issei is. But he is a teenager and all teenager's are hormonal to some degree. **

**Now if you're confused about some of his actions being similar to Issei's, then don't be. Nathan is normally a calm, kind, gentle, and respectable man. While he is a teenager, he is not like most in the DxD world who can't control their hormones, plus he believes that unless he is in a relation with a girl, he shouldn't look at the girl naked. Despite this, he does have a short fuse, and can be angered easily. Oh, and him not being depressed is mostly an effect Rias and her peerage seem to have on him.**

**SO there you have it, his current personality in a nutshell.**

**Peace out!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend, a new love

Satanic Dragon Emperor

Chapter 3 – A new friend, a new love

Nathan woke up the next morning, and made himself some scrambled eggs and toast with strawberry jam before doing his morning workout. After he finished he took a shower then got dressed for school. He rarely ever wore that normal uniform, mostly because he thought it was stupid. So instead, he dressed in a purple short sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, black socks, and black and gray running shoes.

"Sigh, damn it, I wonder if Buchou is mad at me? Honestly, I can never really tell with her." He thought to himself when he heard someone fall down. He looked to find something did not expect. It was a girl around 16 – 17 years old with lush black hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a dark blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles and covered her arms as well. She also wore a dark blue shoulder cape, and silver bracelets on her wrists and around her necks. But her most defining feature was probably her skin. Her skin was so unnaturally pale and white that Nathan thought it looked like snow. '_Wow, she's beautiful.'_ Nathan noted. Hey come one, he's a guy. And all guy's check girls out.

"Oh dear, that makes twice now that I've tripped." The girl said. She turned over on her bottom and sat up. Nathan figured he should help, so he walked over and extended his hand to the sitting girl.

The girl noticed him and said, "Oh, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, miss. Are you alright?" Nathan asked out of concern.

The girl's warm brown eyes stared into his intense blue eyes. "Yes thank you, I'm quite alright." She said in gratitude. It was then that he looked down from her eyes to see a cross dangling at her neck. '_A cross?'_ All of a sudden his eyes widened and his body tensed up. The young girl noticed this and turned away, walking in the opposite direction.

Coming out of his bodies little freak-out, he said, "Wait don't go."

"Why not, you obviously don't like me. It's my skin, isn't it?" She said in a frustrated voice. Still, she stopped.

"No really it's not what you think. I mean, I'm sorry for staring it's just that I have never seen such pale skin before. I may not know the types of comments you get because of it, but I think your skin is absolutely beautiful." The girl blushed because she never once had received a compliment like that. Most of the time it was freak or monster that she got called.

"I….," She said a smile forming on her lips, "…thank you. No one's ever said that to me before now. Most of the time it's negative comments. It's nice to have be complimented for once." She said.

Figuring he should change the subject, Nathan said, "So are you new to the town, cause I don't think I've seen you around before." He said as he helped repack her bags.

"Yes I am new to the town as I was just recently appointed to the local church. But I am a little lost. Could possibly help me find it?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem. I know where it is." Nathan said.

As they were walking toward the church, Nathan recalled something. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your name, miss."

"Oh I'm sorry. My is Reyna. Reyna Yuki." Reyna said.

Nathan smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Reyna. I am Nathan. Nathan Belpheus."

It was then that they heard a boy crying. They both walked over to see a boy on the down with a nasty scrape on his leg.

"Don't worry child it's just a scrape. Here, I'll help you." Reyna said as she knelt down and placed her hands over the boy's leg. A green aura appeared over the boys wounds and a silver ring with a snow flake design appeared on each of Reyna's middle fingers. There was also a blue-green gem in the middle of the snowflakes. **(AN: In case anybody's confused, it's Twilight Healing)**

A little while later, Reyna and Nathan were nearing they're destination, when she suddenly said, "You surprised?"

"About the healing ability you have? No, I seen some amazing things in my life. I'd say you having this power was a blessing." Nathan said.

"A blessing, huh." Reyna said while looking down, "If only that were true." Before Nathan could ask what she meant, he saw the church.

"Well there's the church. Listen, I'd love to stay but I'm late for school. Maybe we could see each other again sometime. Bye Reyna." Nathan said heading back to school.

Reyna looked in his direction and thought, '_Maybe Nathan-kun,_ _just maybe.'_

**Later at the ORC Building after school**

Nathan was sitting down at one of the couches, filling his bag with fliers for delivery. Rias had scolded him some for not being more careful with Reyna.

**Flashback- one hour earlier**

"_Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias's expression looked more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at him._

"_To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the girl to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."_

"_Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists, who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Nathan."_

_Rias looks at him directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair. Her eye is serious, so she isn't joking._

"_Yes." Nathan said._

"_You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Rias said. Nathan nodded_

"_I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on." Rias said walking away._

"_Yes." Nathan said with his head down._

**Flashback End**

It made him mad. Seriously, he was just being a good guy, helping out a person in need and all he gets is a scolding.

"Damn it, I don't understand. First it was that god damn Fallen last night , now this. Why is she's always angry at me?" Nathan wondered out loud. '_Sorry Reyna, I don't think I'll be able to see you again.'_

"She's not angry, you know. She just wants you to be careful, silly." Nathan heard Akeno's voice so he turned and there she was.

"Did you just get here?' Nathan says.

"Yep." Akeno says. It was then that Rias walked in. "Akeno, I thought you went home for the day." Rias said.

"We just received an urgent message from the Archduke. It was urgent. A stray Devil has been causing trouble nearby." Akeno said with a serious face.

**The warehouse**

"Stray devils start off as devil servants, kind off like you and I. However, the kill their master in order to gain freedom. Then they become strays." Kiba explained to Nathan.

Apparently a stray devil had been luring people into the warehouse and eating them. Tonight's job was to kill it, plain and simple. While Rias explained to him what the evil pieces were, he stored all that information inside of him. In this chess game, Knights had enhanced speed, agility and reflexes but low defense and physical strength. Rooks had super human strength and enhanced defense against magical and physical damage, but had low speed and agility. Bishops had increased magical energy and control over said magic but they had none of the traits that a Rook or Knight had. That left the Queen. Whoever held the queen had the traits of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop, and could use them simultaneously. However, theirs were not as strong as the other pieces, plus if the queen only develops one aspect of their evil piece, then they become weak. Then there was the King. Hmm, nothing special there, they just had command over the other pieces and in a Rating Game if the King fell, the game was lost. Lastly came the pawn, which was mostly likely his piece. Pawns in the normal chess game could promote to any of the other pieces inside enemy territory except for the queen. However, without the master's permission, they could not promote themselves. That was stupid to Nathan, if he were in a battle other than a Rating Game, an ability like that could save his life.

"I smell something vulgar but also something delicious. Is it sweet or bitter?" Nathan heard a sultry voice coming from the far end of the building and out came a beautiful woman from the waist up with black hair and gray eyes. Nathan looked at her while not looking at her breasts.

"Oh come on, cover yourself up woman!" Nathan said as he covered his eyes. While he didn't see it, Koneko gave him a nod purely out of respect as she hated perverts. Like the majority of their school.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master in order to fulfill the lustful desires in you. In the name of the great marquis of Gremory, be gone or meet your doom!" Rias said with some dramatic flair.

Viser was not impressed. "Oh just give it a rest you little slut. You have always had it in for me. Your just jealous that your breasts will never be as luscious as these!" She said as she began to grope her own breasts.

Nathan took a look and was pretty much disgusted. "This is a stray devil? Are you sure there wasn't a mistake, Buchou? I mean this woman is obviously an exhibitionist." Nathan said.

"Well let me show you the rest of me." Viser said as she stepped out, revealing she didn't have normal legs. She had a centaur-like appearance, with her front legs featuring humanoid hands with red claws (the same color as her sharp nails) and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth to devour her opponents. She also a snake as a tail. "Okay, never mind." Nathan said.

It was then that a magic circle appeared around each of her nipples. '_This is just wrong.'_ Nathan thought to himself. Her breasts each shot a bullet of acidic breast milk. The others dodged to the sides while Nathan jumped 15 ft. into the air and used his wings to fly. He came back close to his master and said while still hovering, "okay, that was sick, can we kill this thing already."

Rias responded by saying, "Yes of course. Kiba!"

"Right!" Kiba said as he vanished in a burst of speed. He reappeared under Viser and cut off both of her front legs. She screamed in pain as blood poured out from her wounds. "Super speed, reflexes, and weapon mastery." Nathan said.

Koneko then walked up to Viser. Viser then transformed, gaining piranha teeth, black sclera, and a mouth of piranha teeth on her lower stomach. She rushed at Koneko and captured her in her teeth. "I wouldn't worry about Koneko, Nathan." Rias said. As if on cue, Koneko forced the mouth open. Her clothes were ruined, but otherwise she was uninjured. Koneko then knocked Viser through one of the support pillars and to the other side of the building with a single punch. "Superhuman strength and durability." Nathan said.

"Akeno, finish Viser off." Rias said. "Yay! I do so love this game." Akeno said as she walked over to the downed Viser.

However, one of Viser's arms started to move on its own and went for Rias when she wasn't looking. Nathan saw this and rushed at Rias with Boosted Gear activated. He intercepted Rias and grunted as he punched the hand away while simultaneously pushing Rias out of the way.

**(Boost)**

Rias blinked and said, "Thank you Nathan." Nathan extended his hand and she took it, helping her up as he said, "No problem."

Anyway they looked back to see Akeno torturing the down Viser with Lightning Magic. "Akeno, I think that enough." Rias said. Akeno stopped and said "Aww, is it over already. I was beginning to enjoy myself." She turned around and had a blush on her face. '_She a sadist?'_ Nathan thought.

**(Boost) **

"Any last words, Viser?"

"To…H….el…l…wi…th…..you.." She gasped out.

"Alright then," Rias said as she raised her hand, "Game over." She said as a black energy with a red outline hit Viser completely erasing her from existence.

"Well, let's go back. How's that sound guys?" Rias said.

**(Boost)**

"Awesome." They all said. However, Nathan felt a little on edge. Something didn't add up. Viser had been in this building for several days, and yet the reported missing people were roughly 120. Surely even with her size, she couldn't have devoured all those humans. So that meant…

"Wait a minute." Nathan said getting the others attention. "There's someone else here."

Rias looked exasperated and said, "Nathan, there's no one else here. Let's go back."

Nathan, however wasn't listening and was looking across the ceiling looking for something. He scanned the ceiling but nothing out of the ordinary. He extended his hand a fired a bullet of red magic, at the middle of the ceiling. Something heavy then impacted the floor right below. It was then that the stray the Nathan was looking for appeared. It was a large 8 ft hulk of a man with a long slimy tongue and rock like spines across his shoulders and spine. The monster wore only brown pants and had brown shoulder length hair with yellow greedy eyes. **"You…how were you able to sense me? I was invisible.**"

"I could see the distortion in the air. You're good, but I saw it." Nathan said.

**(Boost)**

"**Well then, I'll make a meal out of you!" **said the beast as he and Nathan rushed at each other.

"No Nathan, stop! That's Saizou Komiya, a High-class Stray Devil! He's too strong for you!" Rias said in worry.

Nathan wasn't listening as Saizou threw his fist forward. Nathan dodged to the left, and plunged his right fist into Saizou's stomach. Saizou coughed up blood and said, **"Impossible, you shouldn't have been able to hurt me, you're a pawn! Don't tell you're using promotion!" **

"What do you think?" Nathan said as he spun into a crouch and slammed his fists as hard as he could into Saizou right knee cap. He heard a satisfying break as he did. Nathan then jumped and kneed Saizou in the chin, causing Saizou to fall back and with his tongue hanging out. Nathan let his wings pop out as he grabbed the tongue and swung Saizou with all his might into the ceiling and continually along it.

He then threw Saizou into the ground and flew toward him, stopping behind Saizou and grip his head twisting it. "**You won't kill me!" **Saizou said as he tried to hit Nathan.

**(Boost)**

With a violent twist, he pulled Saizou head off of his body, effectively killing him. "Hmph, some high class stray you were." He said, walking away from the dead body. Rias came up to him and did something that kind of pissed him off.

She slapped him across the face. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed because of your recklessness."

"I was merely protecting my master and comrades. That's all," Nathan said, "Now if you don't mind, I have a contract to get."

Nathan vanished using the powers of the Knight, leaving Rias and the others alone. '_Nathan.'_ Rias thought.

**At the contractors house**

Having rang the doorbell a few times, Nathan jiggled the door knob only to find it was locked. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on using his enhanced sense of touch to get a better idea of what was going on. He could feel about four people inside but one was going outside, another was sitting, and the other two seemed, for lack of a better word, scattered. He summoned his Boosted Gear, and up to the door.

**(Boost)**

**(Partner, be careful.)** Nathan heard from the gear. "I take it your Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon."

**(Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you partner. Now be careful, I can sense Holy Energy coming from the house.)** Ddraig said. "Got thanks for the heads up, partner." Nathan said as he kicked the door down.

**(Boost)**

Nathan saw a light and walked into that room to find a dimly lit room. He knelt down to the floor and noticed there was a large puddle of blood in the corner. He followed it to see two mutilated bodies that were so destroyed, that nobody could've identified them. '_This blood is still wet and warm, meaning this just happened. It also means that one of those other two that I detected earlier are responsible.'_ He thought as he rubbed the blood on the floor.

"_Punish the wicked_," Nathan heard as he turned around to see a kid with white hair, a green trench coat with a cross on the back, white priest closes and a cross dangling from his neck, "Words to live by. Wise advice from a holy man, wouldn't you say?" The kid turned around to reveal his blood red eyes that were fill with nothing but insanity. The guy got up and walked closer to Nathan, who had his hands behind his back.

"Looks like you walked into the wrong house my friend." He said.

**(Boost)**

He bowed mockingly and said "Freed Zelzan here, at your service. And you must be the scared little pussy whose devil ass this holy priest is gonna exorcise." Freed said he did a stupid dance.

"An priest huh?" Nathan commented with purpose. '_Stay calm,'_ Nathan thought, '_This guys is obviously arrogant and likes to talk, judging from the fact he didn't try to kill me the minute I walked in. Get him to talk a little more and I'll be too much for him.'_

"Yeah I work for a certain Devil purging organization you may have heard of." Freed said.

"So you _are_ the one who killed my clients." Nathan stated.

**(Boost)**

"Summoning you was proof that they was done being human. End of the line, sinner!" Freed said gesturing to the mutilated bodies.

Freed then gets an insane look in his eyes. "So I had to chop him up into little bitty pieces."

Nathan thought to himself, '_**Knight'**_, he thought, forcibly activating the pawn's power to promote to knight.

Freed then reached inside his coat. "Putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out to them is my job. And no one is better at it than me." He said, pulling a light brown metallic cylinder with white diamond designs and a pistol with a cross shaped barrel. The cylinder then created a sword of pale blue light.

"A sword of light and gun, huh?" Nathan said. '_Hey Ddraig, could you enhance my eyes so I can get the spec's on those weapons?'_

**(**_**Already done partner)**_, Ddraig said. '_Thanks. I owe you one. Hmm, lets see.'_ He thought as he got the specs on the weapons.

**Name #1: Light Sword**

**Weapon Type: Melee**

**Attribute Type: Light**

**Quality of Attribute Type: Weak**

**Summary: Commonly manufactured holy weapon used by Church Affiliates. **

**Features: Creates a 3 foot long double edged blade of light that is very effective against Devils and monsters.**

**Warning: Can be handled by a devil as long as blade is not touched.**

**Name #2: Exorcist Gun**

**Weapon Type: Projectile**

**Attribute type: Light**

**Quality of Attribute Type: Weak**

**Summary: Commonly manufactured projectile weapon that is used by Church Affiliates.**

**Features: Has the ability to shoot an infinite number of Light bullets, which are very effective against Devils and Monsters. **

**Warning: Can be handled by a Devil as long as you don't shoot yourself.**

"First I'm gonna cut your heart out with my heavenly blade of light. Then with my righteous gun I'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked demon face. How does that sound Devil!? HURAAAH!" Freed said as rushed at Nathan. He sliced at Nathan's head. Nathan dodged to the right. Freed aimed and fired his Exorcist Gun at Nathan.

However, Nathan had already used his knights speed the moment Freed fired his gun to get behind Freed and pulled the Light Sword out of his hand. Freed aimed and fired again however Nathan was behind Freed and with one swift motion, cut off Freed's left hand, causing him to scream out in pain. Nathan caught the Exorcist Gun and fired off six rounds. The first two shots hit Freed in his right fore arm and shoulder. The next four impacted him in different spots in each leg.

"You know something Exorcist? You really should _not_ have given me all that extra time to double my power. Not that it would have done any good for you thanks to my **Forced Promotion."** Nathan said.

"What are you…talking…about you shitty—Argh!" Freed screamed as Nathan kicked him in the balls.

"AH look at the poor Exorcist, try to use the one muscle he never developed. Let me explain it to you slower you retarded fool. Basically, I don't need the permission of my master to use my **Evil Piece** abilities like every stereotypical pawn does." Nathan said.

"What! How could a shitty devil like—Argh!" Nathan cut off Freed's other arm.

"Three words, bitch. IQ of 210. I knew I would get into a bad situation one day, I figured out a way to use promotion by taking out my **Evil pieces** temporarily and changing a few of the mechanics, such as '**Promotion** becomes available based upon what pawn views as enemy territory'. They were ridiculously easy to hack." Nathan said raising the sword high above his head. "Not that it matters to me, but I hope you've prayed to your God, priest. Because you're life, as of this moment, is OVER!" He said swinging his sword at Freed's head.

However, ice appeared on his sword and hand. He stopped and looked behind him to see that it Reyna who stopped. "Reyna." Nathan said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Nathan." Reyna said.

"Because you stupid bitch, he's—" Freed screamed before Nathan shot him again. Nathan knelt next to Freed and said, "Now then Exorcist, I know this is hard for you, but you're going to shut the fuck up and stay that way, otherwise this next shot goes in your lap, got it?" Nathan said, making Freed silently nodded.

Nathan turned back to Reyna and said, "Reyna, the reason I'm here is because I was called here on a contract from the residents of this house." His wings popped out of his back and said, "I'm a Devil."

"This insane kid killed my clients in a brutal way and then tried to do the same to me, so I was just returning the favor." Nathan said. "Why are you here? I thought you went to the church."

"I was working with him tonight." Reyna said.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and said, "Since we're here, why don't you tell me you're story, and I promise I'll let in on a few secrets about your Fallen Angel friends."

Reyna was confused. How did Nathan know about the Fallen Angels? Nobody knew that. But Nathan had helped her and despite not knowing him long, she did like him so…it shouldn't hurt.

"When I was a child, I was abandoned by my true parents. They left me in front of a church in a small town somewhere in Italy. Heh, they said when I was found that I would not stop crying. The nuns raised me there, teaching me of the world and raising me to be a Christian." Reyna said.

"Then one day when I was about eight, a small puppy with a broken leg somehow found its way into the church. I prayed as much as I could that God would help this puppy. Then something amazing happened. The puppy was miraculously healed, and I was the one who did it. I was immediately transferred to the Vatican. Men and women would come from all over the globe when they were sick or injured. I was told to heal all of them. I thought I had found my purpose in life. You know to be a healer." Reyna said as both Nathan and herself sat down while Nathan kept a close eye on Freed to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Then about two years ago, I found a blonde haired man with outside the Vatican who was injured. The Vatican told me to heal all who came and I didn't know better, so I healed him. But he turned out to be a devil." Reyna said tears coming from her eyes. Nathan didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. In response, Reyna buried her head in the crook of his neck, letting the tears flow freely onto his shoulder. Making sure Freed did nothing, Nathan listened to the rest.

"T-they said things like _'Demon!' 'She's a witch, burn her!', and 'Monster!'_. I didn't know what to do so I fled to Northern Greece. In the snowy north I met my real mother. Khione, the Greek Goddess of Snow and Ice. Of the nine months I spent with her, I came to understand what having a real mother was like. She taught the things I she have learned years ago and taught how to control my real powers. So after I left, I joined the Fallen Ones, because my mother said I would somehow by joining them, meet the man I would one day love as my husband."

"And though, I wear this cross, I have no love for God, the Angels, or the Church. I hate them! I did everything for them and the minute I discover I can heal any being, they cast me out, even I was their lifeline. I just want them all to die!" She cried even harder against Nathan, who just held her tight.

"You're not the only one." Nathan said getting Reyna's attention. "I practiced Christianity my whole life. It was how I was raised. My parents sent me to a parochial in America and learned throughout my junior high years."

"However, I always watched the news, and I saw the most awful things that humans do. Murder, violence, rape, all of it. I then realized something. God doesn't is a false entity, and even if he did exist, he would just let the world go on as it is. Something about 'tests of faith' or some other lie."

"And also, they say God created humanity in his image, yet he calls himself a perfect God. Yet he created us in his image, and we sin. Therefore, God is imperfect, and pretty much everything the church tells you is a lie." Nathan said.

"Now stop it with the tears," Nathan says, using his fingers to wipe Reyna's tears away from her eyes, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry." Reyna blushed a great deal at those words.

"Now then, about those Fallen Angels. The only reason they want you is for your Sacred Gear and by that I mean you're healing power. They want it for themselves, and they will kill you to get it."

It was then that a multi-colored magic circle appeared, and out came Raynare. "Well well, the rumors about you're descent into Devildom are true, and I had such high hopes for you, Nathan."

"Yuma." He spat the name out like venom.

"Raynare." Reyna said, causing Nathan to glance at her for a second. Nathan then remembered Yuma was a Fallen so Raynare was probably her real name.

"Don't even think about trying to run, Reyna." Raynare said sharply.

"What do you want, _crow?_" Nathan said while still sitting down looking like a total boss while doing it.

Raynare at the racist comment but said, "Oh don't worry boy, my business is not with you. But I suppose we could-" She would have continued if Nathan hadn't reappeared behind her and cut off one of her arms. She screamed out in pain.

"Don't kid yourself crow. At my current level, you and you're three lackeys can't handle me." Nathan said.

He then pointed his Exorcist gun at her head, "Now, time to die." Nathan almost pulled the trigger when suddenly the Gremory magic seal appeared underneath his feet. "What, she's calling me back!? No, I'm finished yet!" Nathan turned to Reyna and screamed her name.

"Reyna!" and then he vanished back to the ORC building.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Hey everyone it's me again. I believe there is a few things that need explained. The logic behind him being so powerful should be pretty obvious. Boosted gear doubles the power of the user every ten seconds. So about 60 seconds later, Nathan is 64 times stronger than before. Add in Promotion, and you've got a super powered new Devil that is Nathan. I created Forced Promotion because of two things. Obviously my character is a lot smarter than Rias, and it was the perfect edge to give him to start off. There is a reason I created the conflict between Nathan and Rias. Rias is really just trying to look out for him since he is new to the whole being a devil thing but fails to recognize his natural talent for it. Nathan on the other hand, takes her scolding the wrong way since he has done everything right, and even shown exceptional progress yet gets nothing for. It will be in the next chapter that their small conflict comes to a close. Also about the gun and cheap light sword, it just a gun and a cheap rip off of a light saber. Their just ordinary weapons.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
